Tread LightlyEliii Yiiiti
by Ny'Kle
Summary: follow the story of Tread Lightly, a xenomorph, annd his travels and his transformation into Eliii Yiiiti, the first xenomorph/precursor hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Elii Yiiiti

_Securenes .Safeness. _

I want to get out.

The rhythmic '_tha-thud, tha-thud, tha- thud' _sounding like a drum in my head.

I flex my tail and push.

A distant but near cry of pain sounds.

Suddenly I'm claustrophobic. I push and shove trying to get out.

The cries of pain get louder.

A solid barrier is all that stands between me and freedom.

I rear back and smack my carapace head against the barrier.

CRACK!

I rear back again.

CRACK!

The world I'd known all my short life, is shattered by light and red.

I rear back, one, last, time.

CRACK!

I burst free. The 'New World' is huge.

The 'Old World' that I'd known, gasps and lays still.

_I killed._


	2. Chapter 2

I killed.

I killed life.

As I squat there, breathing air form the first time, I think.

'I killed to be free.'

The feeling is empowering. But, strangely, it does not last…

As I grow and molt, I meet others, like me. Brothers and Sisters.

The Big Brothers bring us food.

'Where…from…?' I ask.

The Big Brother looks at me with his featureless face.

"Hosts, Little Brother"

'What… 'Hosts?' I ask.

The Big Brother carries me to another part of the Home-Hive-World.

A Living Thing, a …pleasant smelling thing, is held to the side of the Passage of the World.

The Living Thing looks at us, and screams.

I look in interest. I've never seen such a strange thing… such a pleasant smelling one either.

CRACK

The center of the Thing pushes out wards.

CRACK

The center again, pushes out, the Thing screams, red gushes out.

CRACK

The scream turns into a gargle, the sound of a new born Sister.

I stare in…horror, as a Pleasant, nice; Living Thing becomes…Not Living.

To only make it worse, the Big Brother helped the Sister out of the Dying Things center. He then reaches back, and rips a hunk of -what I'd before thought of as food- off of the Still Living Thing.

My head feels light and the world spins around me, and all is black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Peace._

'Mother?'

_Be at peace, Tread Lightly, my son._

With the guiding mind of mother, the memory of the birthing fades.

I grow and molt, and grow and grow some more.

Days pass, and I grow the ridged pattern on my skull, which means that I am a warrior.

I am working on my sleeping area, directing a young drone.

Another drone appears, she says that mother wants me to join the hunting trip.

(I've always had trouble communicating with mother; I have a weak-mind bond with mother.)

I'm excited for going hunting, for I believe that hunting is different than gathering hosts…

Never had I'd been so wrong.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= I remember it, just like I've had for the last 37 million years…

_**The target is a small village, 10[kilometers] from the Hive. The Big Sister said that Mother called these people "Asari-os"; they are blue, two-legs, and two-arms. **_

_**The sneaking in was in a way, fun. **_

_**But, as we got closer, I feel strange.**_

_**The blue persons **_**attract **_**me, and not in a good, friendly way; more of an "I want to eat you "way. **_

_**I hear one of the persons yell out "Xeno! In the camp-ack!" **_

_**I find one, an female. Me and two others corner it.**_

_**Two loud **_**BANGs **_**sound out, and suddenly my two brothers are dead.**_

_**Dead, just like those Hosts, all those weeks ago.**_

_**My vision clouds.**_

_**It is as if I don't control my own body.**_

_**I dodge left, missing the Asari-os' hand burner-killer.**_

_**I lash out with my left hand, removing its right. A blue mist covers the creature, I feel from far away, like a strong wind.**_

_**I grab the female, pinning its arms to its sides.**_

_**An expression of fear flashes upon its face; fear that is replaced by peace.**_

_**For a moment, we stare.**_

_**I, in rage and anger; and her, in peace and resignation.**_

_**That look of peace turns to shock, as my inner mouth punches through her head.**_

_**In that moment, I understand why the brothers liked killing: it tastes good.**_

_**Suddenly the mist covering my vision clears, I feel like I'm back in my body.**_

_**I look down at the female, the inner jaws of my inner mouth jutting out of the back of her head...**_

_**Her body goes slack…**_

_**It then, dawns upon me what's happening. **_

_**I am standing, holding an alien female by the shoulders, with my inner mouth sticking out of the back of her head; blood running down my face and chest, the worst part is that I'm enjoying it.**_

_**I yank my mouth back inside my head, and drop the still warm female.**_

'_I killed…'_

_**Suddenly a fellow brother leaps out of a hole in the ceiling, the smell of a Living Thing still present.**_

_**He considers the corpse with a tilt of his ridged head.**_

_Too bad… was it your first?_

_**I only nod in silence.**_

_Well don't waste it, and hurry, we've still got to get more Hosts for Mother. _

_**And with that he scurries into the darkness.**_

_**That was the first time, which a hunting trip went out, and someone had no Host.**_

_**I scurry back in numb silence.**_

_**In the back of my mind I hear, the others talking in telopathis.**_

_Did you see how Tread Lightly killed that Host?_

_Yes, he went right in and killed, with that tongue-head punching._

_Yeah, he could become the new queens' mate._

_Aye, but why didn't he eat his kill? And why didn't he get another Host?_

_**Before I could hear why the other thought why, we arrived at the Hive.**_

_**I followed the smell path trail to Mother.**_

'_Mother when I killed, what was the feeling of not being in control?_

_That was what the Hosts call "emotion"._

'_Why do I feel horrible for killing?'_

…

'_Why?'_

… _It is possible that in you having a weak mind bond with me, that you developed these feelings._

'_How do I fix it?'_

_You need to break your bond with all of your kind, and then return to me and I will forge a new, strong bond._

'_What do I need to do?'_

_Go out to the Host Hive by the sea; stay there for seven days, then return. And bring back a Host, use your stinger to make it not struggle._

'_WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE ABOUT HOSTS?'_

_So the Hive can grow, now leave Tread lightly, and never speak to me like that again. Ever._

'_Yes Mother'_

That was the last time I ever saw the Home-Hive.

But it was not the last of Mother.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to the Host Hive by the sea.

It had taken me nearly 14 days to get there.

I spent my time waiting and watching.

The Hosts have warriors, warriors with arm burner-killers.

Many Hosts came and went, but none were perfect.

I'd found the one, male, young, one over the Asari-os.

I leave my "Lair", an abandoned structure, filled with boxes.

I subdue the creature,-a four legged, furry, yappy thing-, and asked forgiveness from whatever was higher or greater than Mother- for Mother did not care about the other Living Things- for killing and eating a Living Thing.

I grab the creature, and start back to my Lair.

Suddenly I hear a sharp PUFFT

A not Living Catchy Grabby thing covers me.

A tall creature, with two legs, two arms, and a metal face cackles at me and whacks me in the head and all is dark.

I awake to the sound of aliens roaring.

I look around, surrounding me, are more of the metal faced creatures.

One approaches, one with twin metal claws attached to its hands…

We fought, hours merged with days, the fight a hazy blur…

We both received and gave many wounds, I ripped off his shoulder burner; he put a twin slice across my chest.

He pinned me to a wall with his metal stick; I shattered his metal claws on one hand, and stabbed him though the arm.

I fly though the air, crashing into the stone tower. Slash, as I'd named him, roared.

I slowly rise to my feet.

_I need to end this now._

An idea comes to my worn, dazed, tired mind…

I let myself be thrown against the stone wall; good.

Slash swings, jabbing the metal claws at me.

I twist in place, avoiding the sharp claws, letting them lodge in the wall.

With a swipe of my tail, I snap off the claws.

I yank off the metal face, revealing a face that can be described with one word: Ugly.

I bring slash up to my face, thoughts pass thru my mind…

_He fought well; I respect him; I'm tired; what do I do?_

_What do I do? Kill him? What will that accomplish? _

A thought appears… _ha, ha, ha…_

I act as if I'm doing the inner jaw-head punch.

The watchers are going crazy.

I open my jaws, my inner jaws extending.

I release my jaws, smacking slash in the head.

I slowly retract my jaws, the crowd silent.

Slash cracks open his eyes.

I throw him to the ground.

Slash rises, the hole in his forehead gushing but non- fatal.

I walk slowly toward the gate, the crowd parting around me.

I hear slash roar a challenge.

I do not answer it.

Slash charges, at the last moment I stop; letting slash slam into my back.

_Yeesh... it feels like a stone wall leaping at you…_

Slash falls to the ground.

I reach the gate, it opens for my.

I walk out.

_FREEDOM._

PFFT!

Caught again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To make up for the earlier chapters: I don't own Halo, Mass Effect, Aliens, AVP, and/ or any other…things.**_

_**This is the first turning point; it also is where I introduce the Halo aspect of the story. **_

I bristle at the Two Legs Four Arms that walks up to the … Thing… that I'm confined to.

"Ah, Tread Lightly; you're the 'xeno' that won the Yautja's fight".

_Kill me or _release_ me Host, but do not waste my time with talk._

"Ah, but there is much talk."

_No!_ "oh, ah," _am uh,_ "uh…" A familiar voice slurred, near to me.

It is Mother, reduced to a writhing, babbling mess.

_What did you do to her?_ I demand.

"We came to her Hive, told her what we wanted, and she resisted." The Two Leg-Four Arm answered.

What did you want?

"We made your kind into what you are: Living Killing Machines."

_What do you mean?_

"The Xenomorph were not always killers, but there is a sickness that is, and after we changed your kind, you were the perfect thing to kill the sickness. We now need the Xenomorph to fight and kill the sickness. We asked the Queen, and she said 'No'. Now I ask you, Tread Lightly, do want to fight, something that is not a Host?"

…

…

_Yes._

These creatures call themselves Precursors.

They made a sickness to fight a group of Machines, where each Machine is a Hive.

This sickness turned on the Precursors and now fights, alongside the Machines.

The Precursors took my kind, changed them, and gave us a shell, metal hard shell, replaced our natural blood with a corrosive liquid that melts everything that is not a xeno, or made from a xeno.

I meet with the rest of my 'assigned ''squad'.

Three other Xenomorphs, a precursor, and myself.

"All right, ten seconds people! Look sharp!"

The APC rumbled to a stop.

The door opened…

The Flood 'combat forms' were Asari-os, Turian-ye's, and Krogy-s.

The Precursor fall under a hail of gun fire…

The other Xenos fled…

As I reached down and took up the squad leaded gun…


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own halo, mass effect, aliens or any other that may happen.**_

The War is over.

Many, many years have passed since my first battle.

The Ravagers, the Flood, all the horrible things that the Galaxy should never had spawned.

The ship-commanders say that we will be treated like valiant allies.

The Leadership, which the Precursors have instead of Queen-Mother- the female that influences all the Queens from the Xenomorph-Hiveworld, they say that the Xenomorph need a Leader, one to lead the Xenos in matters that would not concern the Queen-Mother.

A 'King' figure.

They asked Me, Tread Lightly, for that title.

I declined. I hold no views of Leadership.

What I want is to see the stars.

To go where I want, when I want.

To be a Precursor.

The Leadership agreed to my wishes.

They say that it is the least they can do, for one that has been with the fight since the very beginning, one of the first Xenomorphs to join the Precursors against enemies that would wipe the galaxy of life.

The Queen-Mother also agrees. She said to me, the first Male to physically be in her presence- and live- in billions of years, that I have a far greater purpose in existence than what I have, a Male, young in body but old in mind, a Male who's Hive is gone, one who has seen the stars, that will never be content with life in a Hive. That my destiny is to be something else.

The Precursors are taking others from my original group, others that have served as long as I have. We will be Precursors, or as near to Precursors as they can make us.

Normally, when a Face-Hugger implants the Embryo, the Embryo takes on characteristics of the host; head features, wings, no limbs, can breathe under water, whatever traits the host has to survive in its environment, the Embryo tales these and combines them with those of the Xenomorph to make the perfect Living thing for that environment.

With what the Precursors are going to do, they will take our bodies, and combine the DNA of the Precursors with that of us, and our bodies will adapt and in 2 years time, we will be true Precursor/Xenomorph Hybrids, not some Precursor-Hosted Xenos.

I am Precursor.

My companion, Merrssi Liiyya, follows me to the Science Wing of the Ship.

The ships name is 'Un-conquering-Retribution', a 'Siege' class ship, roughly 250km from front-to-back.

The Science Wing is where we Xeno-Precursors are to report to for help. We need help.

Senior Researcher Felass looks up.

"Ah, Tread Lightly, what brings you and your lovely companion down here?"

"We have side effects." We say together.

"What's wrong?" Felass asks, standing up to call his helpers.

Oh that's not necessary Senior Researcher." Merrssi says.

With that, I… Change… into a Xenomorph.

Felass stares at me, and falls back into his chair.

By the scent given off and the sight given by my photoreceptors I could tell that he was ok.

"How did this happen Researcher?"

"It is possible, that when you were given the DNA, the DNA caused a change in what was supposed to happen."

"So what now?" I ask.

"Now I have to ask, do you like this?"

"Yes"

_**A fill in chapter. I know there's going to be questions, but I did not know what to do.**_

_**R&R please.**_


End file.
